


Vongola style - Japanese Branch

by DearCat



Series: Tumblr Archive [15]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drinking, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: Pranks are best planned when Xanxus is already mellowed out by the alcohol.
Relationships: Dino & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dino & Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Sawada Tsunayoshi & Xanxus
Series: Tumblr Archive [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533116
Comments: 12
Kudos: 366





	Vongola style - Japanese Branch

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

“You know,” Tsuna says one of those days when it’s only the three of them. “Sometimes I think we should steal Reborn’s move.”

Taking a swing of his bottle, Xanxus grunts.“Your funeral.”

Dino, however, being a fellow victim (student) of Reborn eyes him in consideration and then hums. “Which one?”

“The whole Vongola Style thing.”

Catching up, Xanxus chuckles lowly but then he shakes his head. “This is Vongola, idiot. They won’t fall for it.”

But Dino leans back in his chair with a mischievous smile, a bottle of wine dangling carelessly from his hand. “It will if we put a spin to it.”

“Vongola Style, Japanese branch.” Opening his arms like he’s selling them something, Tsuna sprawls more comfortably in his chair.

“Iemitsu,” Xanxus points out because, against all logic, he’s the responsible one.

“How would he know? Man hasn’t been there in years other than a couple nights with his wife.” Dino sends Tsuna an apologetic look as he says it but it’s true enough so the younger man just shrugs.

Warming up to the idea, Tsuna reaches to shake the Wrath a little. “Come on, Xan. We can pull it off. If the three of us say it is tradition and that we’ve been doing it for years, they can’t prove otherwise!”

Draping an arm around the Varia Boss’s shoulders, Dino winks at Tsuna. “Yeah man, we can pull it off! It’ll be fun! I bet Reborn will play along.”

Oh, he will. Both Tsuna and Dino know this with certainty.

Xanxus groans, shoulders slumping in defeat. “Fine.”

This is why it’s better to discuss pranking ideas when Xanxus is already a little mellowed out by the alcohol. Tsuna and Dino toast each other over Xanxus’ slumped form and the assassin sends them sour looks. “Every time. Every. Single. Time. What the fuck, assholes.”

Tsuna laughs. “Look at that, we’re not just trash anymore.”

“I would like to thank Reborn, whose hellish training has led me to this day. As well as alcohol, and its unparalleled bribing abilities.” The Cavallone Don bows mock-seriously to Tsuna’s enthusiastic clapping.

“Idiots. I’m surrounded by idiots. Why am I always the one trying to reason with you?”

Dino straightens from his vow with little fanfare, all fluid movement and grace. Reborn’s training sticks. “Dunno, bro. You’re the one who insists on being responsible.”

That has Xanxus looking for answers on his untouched glass even as he gulps another mouthful from his bottle. “When did I become the responsible one?” His eyes are open in resigned disbelief.

To be honest, nobody knows. Tsuna had the pleasure of being in the room when Timoteo found out. To this day it’s difficult to say who is more surprised about the development, Timoteo or Squalo.

There’s a reason why they have Romario drive them around in nights like this. Squalo is far too good at reigning them in and Hayato, bless his heart, gets caught between trying to stop the chaos and demanding everybody vows to Tsuna’s wims. It makes things rather… Explosive.

Needless to say, Hayato is reserved for nights when they’re feeling especially vindictive towards the Ninth. Tsuna has seen the towers of paperwork they’ve caused. It’s actually Tsuna’s job to get them out of having said towers dumped on them. He learned to guilt-trip from Reborn himself.

“Fuck it,” Xanxus swears, finishing his bottle up with a series of long gulps. “Fuck everything. I’m done being responsible, I’m done.”

Watching the other sky with wide-open eyes, Dino and Tsuna push the next bottle closer to the man as he reaches for it. 

“Lets go turn their shit neon yellow with glitter or something.”

That startles a laugh out of both of Reborn’s students. 

Already texting Romario, Dino stands up. “Shit, lets do it. Come on.”

Tsuna is already pushing Xanxus towards the car before the Wrath can change his mind, “tell Romario to pass by a liquor store on the way! We’re running out.”

**Author's Note:**

> We're at 19k on the KHR/Bleach crossover. (╯ • ₒ • )╯┻━┻  
> I'm kissing the 21k finish goodbye but I have a good feeling about 27k.  
> Almost done, people. I think it's going to be there next week. 
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://dearcat1.tumblr.com).


End file.
